This invention pertains to a modular landscape edging for gardens or flower beds and a modular decorative fence for interconnecting with the edging.
It is often desirable to provide an edging between flower beds and lawns to keep the grass from encroaching into the flower bed and to maintain a distinct line between them which is pleasing to the eye. Additionally, gardeners often like a low decorative fence along the edge of the flower garden.
Since much gardening is performed as a hobby and very often by women, it is desirable that any edging or decorative fence not require great hand strength.
It is also desirable that no special tools be required for installation.
A combination edging and low decorative fence is especially desirable, since the decorative fence will not show off well with grass growing across the boundary that it is attempting to delineate.
It is an advantage, according to this invention, to provide a modular edging that is easy to install and very effective in maintaining the sharp delineation between flower bed and lawn.
It is a further advantage, according to this invention, to provide a combination modular edging and modular decorative fence that attaches to the edging.